


Post-it messages

by AvaLongway



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaLongway/pseuds/AvaLongway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec figure out a way to communicate when all else fails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-it messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HornedQueenOfHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/gifts).



> this is all thanks to HornedQueenOfHell who gave me this amazing idea

            Their relationship wasn’t easy, especially when their work hours varied from starting in early morning to starting late at night. Magnus usually woke up without an alarm clock around noon while Alec had his phone wake him up for eight the latest when he worked in the day time.

            The first time Alec had used the alarm on his phone, Magnus had thought it was the fire alarm and teleported his whole apartment on the other side of Brooklyn. Neither Alec nor Magnus had been amused by the incident but Jace loved to remind Magnus every time he saw him.

            Waking up at very different times and not seeing the other except when they were sleeping made communication difficult for them. Alec couldn’t always use his phone while Magnus often forgot his wherever he left it the previous night.

            The first time Alec had a day off in a month, he had decided to go for a walk and pick up breakfast for both of them. He wrote to Magnus what he was doing so he would not eat until he came back on one of the post-its he had brought to Magnus’ place because that man didn’t note anything to save his life.

            Alec was a hesitant as to where he should leave the note. Magnus never did anything in a specific order so there was no telling if he would actually see the note in time. He might as well leave it on his pillow but Magnus could make the note fall on the floor on accident. He realized that he could leave it on his forehead to make sure Magnus would get it, and so he walked quietly to the bedroom, avoiding to step on any of the clothing on the floor. He gently smoothed the sticky line to his boyfriend’s forehead and left, feeling a bit ridiculous but certain that it would work.

 

            Magnus was accustomed to the feeling of waking up in an empty bed and, sometimes when he had a nightmare, he would panic for a few seconds and think that everything that had happened with Alec had been a dream. He rubbed his face to get rid of the feeling and took the paper stuck on his forehead in his hand, confused.

Gone for a walk & to get breakfast  
Do. Not. Eat.  
-Alec

            Magnus stared at the paper. A smile made its way onto his face when his brain caught up with the words. He had the best boyfriend ever.

 

            Alec continued to communicate through post-its whenever Magnus was asleep and Magnus started doing the same after a week.

 

Going to have the evening off  
Want to go on a date?  
Text me

 

hello darling, go put the cute in execute  
please refrain from putting ichor  
on the rug again

 

Buy eggs if you have time  
And I mean ACTUALLY BUY THEM

 

I’m going to China today, I’ll bring you back a  
 little something  
ps I stole the eggs from last week

 

STOP STEALING THINGS MAGNUS  
THIS IS WHY THE ECONOMY  
IS DOWN

 

I have absolutely nothing to do with the  
economy’s downfall, I actually find it hilarious

 

I’m buying fruits at the market tonight  
Text me what you want

 

I have a vacation idea  
it's good I swear

 

I have next week completely free for you

 

pack your bags for tonight darling  
and prepare to be amazed

 

We need to talk about something on  
Monday night  
Be home for 8

 

Alexander, as much as I enjoy  
suspense, this is torture

 

You’ll love it, don’t worry

 

            Magnus took a deep breath to settle his nerves before straitening his suit a bit more and walking in his apartment. Alec had dimmed the lights and let a trail of candles leading to the coffee table that was bare except for a small box and a neon-orange post-it on the box. Magnus walked along the trail of candles and reached for the note with trembling fingers even though he could read the message from where he was standing.

            “So,” Alec started from behind him. Magnus spun to face him, shocked, and saw his lover nervously playing with his hands. “Will you? Marry me?”

            “Yes. Gods yes.” Magnus replied breathless before throwing himself into Alec’s arms and kissing him passionately.

            Alec took his face in his hands, their foreheads touching, smiling so widely. Magnus was certain his face looked pretty much the same.

            They stayed standing without moving for a while. Alec was the one who moved first to take Magnus’ left hand and grab the box from the table. He opened it with one hand and let it fall once he had the band between his fingers. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat.

            “Is that…?”

            “It is. It’s a shadowhunter tradition to give your family ring to the person you propose to.”

            “Giving me a ring you’ve already proposed with. Honestly, Alexander.” Magnus joked while Alec put the ring on his finger.

            Alec smiled. “I actually didn’t have the ring until the wedding day and I was supposed to give it to her after the ceremony. Thankfully, I had someone stop me from doing that.”

            “I’d be honoured to be the one you kiss at your wedding again.”

            “You’ll be the only one I’ll ever kiss at my weddings.” Magnus laughed with teary eyes and kissed him again. To practice for the big day of course.

 

 

I need your opinion on the seating arrangement  
I left it on the counter please read it  
before you go kill demons

 

Please stop asking Jace & Izzy to  
throw me a bachelor party

 

your mother called to congratulate me  
exorcise her for me

 

What do you think of this for a venue?  
Izzy said you would like it too

 

I’ll see you down the isle darling

 

            For their one-year wedding anniversary, Magnus took all the notes he had amassed over the years from both of them and put them in a photo album with captions for the random notes that needed context to understand. Alec laughed when he opened it and got a bit teary.

            “I wasn’t able to find the one you proposed to me with though.”

            “I know. I’m the reason why you couldn’t find it.” He handed him a simple wooden frame with ‘Wedding Proposal’ written in glittery characters that encased the best post-it of them all.


End file.
